


Locked inside your heart-shaped box

by Ferrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, Panty Kink, Sammy in panties, Sibling Incest, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrera/pseuds/Ferrera
Summary: Sammy's a needy little thing, and Dean barely knows how to handle him.





	Locked inside your heart-shaped box

  
Sometimes, Dean barely recognizes his little brother. Sammy doesn’t seem to care much about school these days. He’s obsessed with sex, worse than Dean was at fourteen. Always willing, always ready, Dean’s own little nympho, and Dean never thought that’d be a bad thing, but it’s becoming harder and harder to satisfy his baby brother.  
  
“Need to get fucked,” Sam sighs as he grinds down on Dean’s lap, leaning back on his arms against the Impala’s steering wheel, looking at Dean with that endless hunger in his gaze, pretty pink mouth wet and open. “Need to get my pussy fucked.”  
  
Dean had picked him up after school, and as soon as Sam had gotten into the car, he couldn’t keep his greedy little hands off him. He’d been semi-innocently rubbing Dean’s thigh for a while before moving up to his crotch, palming his half-hard dick. Dean had tried to swat his hand away as Sam started to unbuckle his belt, told his baby brother he needed to focus on the damn road, but Sammy had been persistent, murmuring _please_ , _Dean, need it in my mouth so bad, been too long since I tasted you_ , even though he’d sucked Dean off _this_ _damn_ _morning_.  
  
Dean had parked the car at the outskirts of the forest near town, and before he’d even turned the engine off, Sam had been leaning over his lap, quick fingers opening his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He’d taken Dean’s dick out, hunger clear in his gaze the brief moment before he leaned down to take Dean into his mouth as deep as he could. He’d fucking made himself gag on it, didn’t let Dean pull him back to get some air, and when Dean came he’d swallowed all of it down eagerly, not wasting a single drop.  
  
That had been five minutes ago. Now he’s on Dean’s lap, jeans and jacket gone, only wearing one of Dean’s too-big shirts ( _wanna wear something that smells like you, Dean, need to be able to smell you all the time_ ) and a pair of cream-colored panties. He’s rubbing himself down on Dean’s spent cock, the lacey fabric of his panties feeling too rough against his sensitive dick.  
  
“Need it so bad,” he blabbers, his mouth and cheeks all wet with spit, sweaty strands of hair sticking to his face. “Been thinkin’ ‘bout it all day, about being filled. Need to be filled so bad, Dean.”  
  
“Gotta give me ten more minutes, Sammy,” Dean grits out, pushing at his brother’s hips, trying to make him go a little easier on him. He wipes away the spit from Sam’s cheeks, kisses him. “Gotta be a lil’ patient, baby boy,” he murmurs as he runs a hand down Sam’s back, slips it inside his tight little panties, starts rubbing at his hole.  
  
“Been thinkin’ about it _all_ day,” Sam whines again, “Been thinkin’— _oh_ , maybe you could come to school during lunch break, fuck me in the bathroom. Doesn’t have to take long, you don’t gotta prepare me, I’d be all tight for you.”  
  
“Christ, Sammy,” Dean groans, rubbing harder at Sam’s hole, “don’t think that’d be a good idea.”  
  
“Why not,” Sam whines, pushing his butt back against Dean’s hand, desperate for more friction. “Think I could concentrate much better in class after you’ve fucked me.”  
  
Dean _hmms_ non-committedly, withdraws his hand. He gets the lube from the glovebox, smacks Sam’s butt. “Take your panties off,” he says as he uncaps the bottle and gets his fingers nice and slick for his baby brother, but he knows that to Sam, it’ll only be a cheap substitute.  
  
Sammy wriggles and twists in Dean’s lap until he’s managed to get his panties off, then sits back on Dean’s lap, the muscles in his skinny thighs straining as he starts rocking again in needy little movements.  
  
“Gonna get your little pussy wet,” Dean murmurs, rubbing his slick fingers between Sam’s cheeks, then pushes his index finger inside.  
  
“Don’t need it,” Sam pants, “just fuck me, need your dick, need to get fucked,” and Dean just wants him to shut the fuck up already, clamps his free hand over Sam’s mouth, but the look in his baby brother’s eyes will haunt him just as much, the insatiable need there a bone-deep emptiness Dean could never fill.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This piece was originally intended for [Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13234242), but I left it out because it was basically just more of the same. Title's again taken from Heart-Shaped Box by Nirvana.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://www.saintedevote.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
